Head
by Mirai-san029
Summary: Celty wants to find her head, knowing Shinar wouldn't help her. Shizou decides to help her but he makes a deal with the person who he hates the most. Some how in this small search for her head, she and Shizou start falling for eachother. CeltyxShizuo


Head

Celty X Shizou

I don't know. I'm empty inside without it. He said to just….. give up. I don't give up when it comes to something that could make me whole again. To make me see who I am; I know Shinar was just trying but he knew something, he's been keeping it from me. I don't over think about these things but it seems this had really got to me and I needed space.

I was riding my motorcycle, (don't know the name yet), feeling the wind go past me; it made me feel so relaxed and calm. After 20 minutes or so, I texted my best friend, Shizou; I asked him to meet me at this empty lot I saw past me a couple streets down. No one understood me like Shizou did, it was nice having a good friend being there for me when I truly needed it. Knowing him, I knew he had temper issues but that anger was manly towards Ilaza, a man who loved to mess with everyone.

I got to the empty lot before Shizou, or I thought I did anyway, until a couple minutes later he appeared. He had a smirk on his face and his blue unscratched sunglasses on, his faded blond messy hair laid perfectly over his eyes making him seem… more handsome. I have always had a feeling that I couldn't describe, it was very alien to me it seemed even weirder then the emotions I have torwads Shinar.

"Hey Celty" He says sweetly to me, " So what would you like to talk about?" He noticed I was staring at the empty lot, standing beside me, he observed the empty lot also. We stood there for some time, in silence, both of us thinking. I was thinking about what could have been here, I just don't know, I was also thinking about how I could get back my head. Shizou noticed something, looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

" You know that figuring out what was here, could maybe help you with your memory, Celty" He said breaking the silence between us. I looked at him, if I could I would have smiled at him, then I looked back at the empty lot; having epiphany I got out my phone and texted out, 'It was that building that sold cerates, right?'

Looking at him curious about his answer, I saw his smirk turn into more of a smile and nods his head. " See you remembered!" He said happily, hitting my shoulder friendly. My body flinched alittle but it didn't hurt; it was meant for friendship, I think so. I silently wished I could truly smile at him, he was so nice and I liked him a lot because of how nice he was.

" Go back to Shinar" He said getting out a cigarette to smoke. I nodded, knowing that Shinar will be happy to see I'm not mad at him; though I just wanted to hang out with Shizou. I hesitantly got back on my motorcycle and rode back to Shinar's apartment, he wasn't there.

I laid down on the couch, thinking some more, after an hour or so I was tempted to texted Shizou but knew he would be busy and I didn't want to be a bother to him. Shinar finally came home after 2 hours had past. When he walked into the living room, I sat up looking at him. He smiled, saying, " I'm glad your back, Celty" surprisingly he ran up and hugged me. I had to punch him in the gut to get him off me, I hated surprised. He clutched at his bruised gut, letting me go, he kept smiling though. " I- I'm sorry I wasn't here, I was taking care of a patient."

I just nodded, texting that I was going to bed now; he said good night going to his room. I walked into my room not knowing if I was going to have the dream of my me being whole again. I think it was Shizou who helped out the most, being so kind to me when I certainly didn't deserve it. I did dream about me with my head, it felt good knowing I was going to whole someday. Hopefully Shinar and Shizou will keep helping me, I know that Shizou would; he's opens up to me, more than Shinar does anyway. I remember meeting them both, it opened up a light in my darkness of loneliness; they both are like sunshine to me, a warm feeling of brightness.

I woke up the next morning, feeling happier then I have ever been. Shinar made breakfast, after he was done he said he had to go back to work, he hugged me quickly before going and I waved to him good bye. I texted Shizou asking if he would want to hang out, he immortally said yes to me. We met up in a park and sat at an old bench, watching people past us.

I felt Shizou's hand go on top of mine, I looked at him surprised. He immeatally took his hand off of mine but I gently grabbed his hand, scotching alittle closer to him. Gently tracing the line marks of his palm, I looked down at his hand; he didn't seem to want me to let his hand go. A few seconds later he took my hand, looking up at him seeing him looking down at my hand doing what I was doing to his hand. His rough skin gently go up against my smooth palm, it kind of tickled. I didn't realized I had my head on his shoulder, instead I was watching his hand.

We both didn't realize that a small little girl came up to us, looking at us with a curious look on her face. " Are you two together?", She said loudly, making us both jump alittle, looking at her. Shizou sighs, smirks, saying, " No, why would you ask that?" The little girl frowned, confused now, "You two are holding hands, doesn't that make two people together?"

Shizou and me both looked at each other and then back at the little girl. I scotched alittle away from him having his hand detach from my hand. Shaking his head, chuckle at the little girls question, Shizou says " No we are not together in that way, little girl."

The Little girl pouts and looks about to say something else but her mom came and took her daughters arm, looking at us, "I'm sorry my daughters been bothoring you two love birds." I looked at Shizou to see what he was going to say to them. At first it seemed like he was going to correct her but surprising he just says, " Its fine, we don't mind your daughter talking to us."

The little girl must have not noticed that her mother said love birds, and just continued to pout looking at us. The little girl and her mother started to walking away from us; the little girl waved good bye I waved back watching them go farther and farther away from us. After they were out of sight, I looked at Shizou who looked at me the same time.

"We're just friends…. Right?" He asked giving a blank expression. I texted out ' Not just friends, we're bed friends. : ) ' He nods, smirking, " Good, now what would you like to do now?" I looked back at the park and saw an empty playground, I got up and pointed to it. Shizou looked where I was pointing, chuckling, he nods in approval. " We can do that, it's been a long time though and we might be alittle too old to do that." I shake my head, texting ' no one's too old to play on a playground.' Getting up, he gently grabs my hand, I start to walk towards it having him follow me.

First I went down the short slide, having Shizou go down after me. I felt like a little kid again, well except when I was much littler I couldn't retch that much and mostly everything around me was huge. Looking at Shizou, I noticed he was enjoying himself; I turned back to the monkey bars and easily got across because of my height. I went over to the swings, sitting down I didn't realized Shizou was behind me and suddenly started pushing me on the swing; I let my head tip back alittle looking at the sky enjoying it. Swing kind of reminded me of being on my motorcycle; having the wind go past you it felt more relaxing having Shizou there, knowing I could trust him.

After I was done on the swing, me and Shizou got up on top of the monkey bars, sitting there. I was looking at the sky, glancing at Shizou I noticed him staring at me. I got out my phone about to text him but I felt my body wobble and I flipped backwards off; I closed my eyes waiting for my back to hit the ground but I knew I didn't hit the ground because something caught me. I slowly opened my eyes to see that he caught me, I blinked a few times trying to think. He smirks, " Be more careful, Celty"

Gently he picks me up in his arms and get down from the monkey bars; carrying me, he starts walking away from the playground. He gently puts me to my feet when we get to the sidewalk, we started walking out of the park; I look at him, texting on my phone, 'thank you, Shizou'. Reading the text, he nods still smirking, "No problem, Celty" I felt our hands gently brush up against eatchother.

Walking around town, we ended up in a conversation about some random stuff. The conversation stopped when we heard someone who walked up beside us, making us both stop walking.

" Shizou-chan, Celty-san" We heard, slowly looking back at Izaya, I considered him my friend but Shizou surely hated the guy.

I looked at Shizou, his smirk disappeared to a frown and he glared at Izaya; looking back at Izaya I noticed him practically mocking Shizou with just a smile. I watched Shizou go and grab a post and pulling out of the ground, he was running up to Izaya but I hugged him from behind making him stop. Both of them surprised by my actions, it became quiet, very quiet. Shizou knew I didn't like him being so violinent around me anyway, sighing in defeat he dropped the sign; gently letting him go, he got out a cigarette and smoked that calming himself down.

" Aww Shizou-kun, I didn't know someone could affect you so much." Izaya said sweetly, smiling at us. Shizou glared at him but didn't say or do anything to defend himself. I felt myself relax alittle bit, texted 'Izaya, why are you here? What do you want?' Showing him, his smile widens, "Well I was just bored and wanted to see my friends." He says sweetly looking at me.

I nod, texting ' ok what would you like to do?' I could hear Shizou growl in disapproval, taking me by the arm gently pushing me away from Izaya. " Izaya, go bother someone else," Shizou says firmly, being serious. He just shrugs, saying " Fine but I suppose we'll have to talk later, Shizou-kun." He leaves before Shizou could grab anything to smash.

Shizou being mad, I gently grab his hand and texts a smiley face reassuring him not to get mad. He sighs, smirks alittle. We started a new conversation.

"So Do you still want your head?" He ask, already knowing the answer. I nod, texting ' I do but Shinar hasn't said anything, I don't know why but to me it seems like he might be keeping something from me.' Shizou raises an eye brow, "Really? Hm… Well if Shinar isn't going to do anything about it, I suppose ill help you." ' r-really? You know you don't have to…' He smirks and nods " I know but I want to do this for you, Celty."

I just hope he can, I have faith in him; I gently hug him, grateful for him being my friend. I didn't notice that I was almost dark and had to go back to Shinar's apartment but I still just….. I wanted to be with Shizou. I had to sadly text him that I need to go and he nodded, having his smirk disappear. I watched him walk away from me. I didn't realized that while he was walking away.. I felt more empty then I have ever felt; even when it came to my head… What is this feeling?


End file.
